1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible substrate, a flexible display device, and a method for manufacturing a flexible display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a flexible substrate including an organic material, a flexible display device, and a method for manufacturing a flexible display device. 2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, organic light emitting diode displays have been drawing attention.
An organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic, and because, unlike a liquid crystal display, the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source it can have a relatively small thickness and low weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality and desirable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a substrate, an organic light emitting diode on the substrate, and an encapsulator sealing the organic light emitting diode with the substrate.
Recently, a flexible display device including a flexible substrate made of an organic material such as a polyimide has been developed.
The flexible display device is manufactured by forming a flexible substrate on a support substrate such as glass, forming an organic light emitting diode and an encapsulator on the flexible substrate, and peeling the flexible substrate from the support substrate.
However, a conventional flexible display device can damage the organic light emitting diode formed on the flexible substrate due to static electricity being developed and discharged when the flexible substrate is peeled from the support substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.